


Sloe Gin and Slow Dancing

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you know a guy’s middle name, you're dating.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloe Gin and Slow Dancing

Emily was coming out of the bathroom when she heard the knock on her door.She was dressed in grey mesh basketball shorts she stole from Derek months ago and a Hanes men’s tank top.Her hair was damp; she still ran a towel through it.She peeked out of the peephole, a smile on her face when she pulled the door open.

 

“Hi there.”

 

Hotch stood out in the hallway.He wore his dress slacks and shirt but no tie.The top three buttons of his shirt were undone, exposing his tee shirt underneath.His feet were bare; Emily found something so sexy about that.The strangest part was he carried a briefcase.

 

“Are you going to let me in?” he asked.

 

“Oh yeah, sorry, come on.” Emily closed the door behind him.“Its not often that we get a reasonable night while on the road.I took a long, hot shower and was just about to relax.What's in the briefcase?”

 

“I thought you'd never ask.” Hotch walked further into the room, doing his best to ignore the black satin bra lying on the bed.He put the briefcase on the desk and popped it open.A smile spread across his face.

 

“Didn’t I promise you that the next time the drinks were on me?” Hotch asked.

 

“You did,” Emily nodded.“What's all that?”

 

She grabbed her bra, stuffing it into her travel bag.She wanted to put it back on but it would seem like a calculated move.Her muscles were weary; she wasn’t in the mood to be bound tonight, at least not that kind of bondage.She took a clip from the dresser and Hotch watched her pull her damp hair up.

 

“Emily Prentiss, have you ever had a sloe comfortable screw?”

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she shot him a wicked grin.

 

“I asked sweetly.Shall I become a southern gentleman for you?I have ways of getting the answers I seek.”

 

“I’ll get the glasses.”

 

“No need, I have two in here.Do you have ice?”

 

“No.I’ll be right back.”

 

Emily grabbed the bucket and went down the hall.They were in Tempe, AZ investigating the disappearance of coeds in the city.So far, six were missing; state and local police were not even sure of a connection.Comings and goings in a college town were difficult to account for.This was the BAU’s second day there, going through victimology in an attempt to find any connection and come up with a profile.There were many worried families out there and Emily wanted to give them solace if she could.

 

The ice bucket full, she headed back to her room.Hotch was in there with enough liquor to take them into oblivion.Emily did not want to go there tonight; Earth was just fine.She slipped the **Do Not Disturb** sign over the door before locking the door.Hotch had put her IPod into the stereo system.The voice of Elton John came from the speakers.

 

_ Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band _

_ Pretty eyes, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man _

_ Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand _

_ Now she’s in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand _

 

“How many songs can you get on your IPod?” Hotch asked.He took possession of the ice bucket, putting generous amounts in both of their glasses.

 

“About a thousand.” Emily sat across from him in the chair, drawing her knees up to her chest.She loved watching Hotch pour drinks.She was able to needle out of him that he was a part-time bartender while attending DukeLawSchool.It was very helpful in his profiler skills.“It doesn’t account for six minute songs like _Tiny Dancer_.Don’t you have an MP3 player?”

 

“One of those sticks that holds about 400 songs.” He handed her a glass.“Taste that.”

 

Emily put the cup to her lips, sipped, and smiled.

 

“Mmm, delicious.”

 

“Good,” Hotch smiled too, that full-blown grin that allowed his dimples to come out of their hiding place.He sat in the other chair.“I would actually like to update the songs but my laptop has been giving me problems.”

 

“Why didn’t you ask me for help?”

 

“I don’t know.You’d help?”

 

“Of course.Bring me the memory stick and your laptop…it’s not a problem.” Emily decided she would buy him an IPod and fill it with all of his favorite songs.

 

“What are we drinking to?” Hotch changed subjects, holding up his glass.

 

“To a night to remember.”

 

“Cheers.”

 

***

 

Aaron Hotchner could not dance.He had two left feet and his knees never bent properly.He never knew what to do with his hands.There were plenty of people in the world without a lick of rhythm so he was not alone.For the first time in his life, he didn’t give a damn.How could he care when Emily was moving in and out of his arms?He was surprised that he could spin her out and back in without anyone being hurt.James Taylor sang _How Sweet It Is (To Be Loved By You)_.

 

He watched Emily’s body moved and it excited him.There were already three drinks in him, heat moved through his entire body.When Emily wrapped her arms around him, her hips rubbed against his.Hotch cleared his throat.

 

“You're a good dancer.” He said, chastising himself for sounding like such an idiot.

 

“You're a bad one…but that’s OK.”

 

“I'm not that bad.”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

She didn’t, all she cared about was being in his arms.Something was obviously happening between them.It had been for months.It started innocently enough, sharing a cab one night after going out to dinner with the team.She didn’t know why but when the cab pulled up to the Watergate, Emily invited Hotch in for coffee.

 

She was surprised he said yes.He ended up staying for over an hour.She expected it to be awkward, weird.Hotch had only been in her condo once before but neither of them talked about that time.She had quit her position at the BAU and he was losing his family.

 

That night their conversation was topical but there was laughter and good coffee.A couple of weeks later, after a hard day working a case in Oregon, Hotch invited her to the bar for drinks and appetizers.There was more conversation.Neither wanted to talk about work so they talked about themselves instead.

 

She invited him back to her room, clearly intoxicated, but Hotch stopped himself at the door.Over the months, they got closer to one another, Emily helping Hotch through the tough time of his divorce.It was a deep friendship that they both craved.Attached to their jobs, they had difficulty forming relationships but with each other, they found something.

 

Emily’s sister assured her that they were dating.

 

_ “We’re not dating.” Emily said one night over a glass of wine. _

__

_ “You're together several nights a week.” Julia replied. _

__

_ “And?” _

__

_ “And?Jesus Em, has it really been that long?When you're seeing a guy several nights a week, you are dating.” _

__

_ “Fraternization is not allowed.And he is my boss.” _

__

_ “Keep telling yourself that.What’s his middle name?” _

__

_ “Michael.” _

__

_ “If you know a guy’s middle name, you're dating.” _

__

_ “Shut up Julia.” _

__

_ “Don’t get upset with me because you have a boyfriend and don’t even know it.” _

__

_ “Hotch is not my boyfriend!” Emily exclaimed. _

__

_ Julia just laughed. _

__

_ “Don’t laugh Jules.” _

__

_ “Then live in reality.I love you sis, I don’t want you to get hurt.The amount of time you spend together, feelings will start to grow.I just don’t want…” _

__

_ “I'm fine, I promise.I know exactly what I'm doing.” _

 

Hotch pulled her close as Robin Thicke replaced James Taylor.His hand slid into hers; suddenly his hips knew how to sway properly.Emily rested her head on his shoulder as one of his legs moved between hers.They had never slow danced before but like everything else with the two of them, it came with little effort.

 

_ Tell me how you love me more _

_ And how you think I'm sexy baby _

_ You don’t want nobody else _

_ You don’t want this guy, you don’t want that guy _

_ You wanna…touch yourself when you see me _

_ Tell me how you love my body _

_ And how I make you feel baby… _

__

“I don’t know if I can stop myself from kissing you.” Hotch whispered close to her ear.

 

Emily didn’t need to hear another word.Her mouth was hot on his and Hotch gasped before her tongue moved against his.He pulled her closer as the kisses intensified, Emily’s hands moving through his hair.She went to move away but he was not through yet.He wanted more, needed it, felt as if he had not kissed a soul in his life until he kissed her.Every nerve, tendon, and muscle in Hotch’s body came alive.When he was finally able to let go, they were both breathless.His eyes were closed and he could feel her breath warming his face.He didn’t know what he was going to see when he came back to reality.

 

“You're a much better kisser than you are a dancer, Aaron Hotchner.” She said.

 

He laughed, pulling her to him again.Emily held on tight and exhaled.

 

“Why did I wait so many months?” he asked.

 

“There could be consequences.”

 

“Nobody knows that more than me.I also know that I cannot let you go.I kept telling myself if I ever held you close enough I wouldn’t be able to and I was right.”

 

“My sister says we’re dating.” Emily replied.

 

“Jack says we’re dating.He asks me about you all the time.”

 

“Hotch…I don't know.I am so bad at this.”

 

“Ditto.We can be bad together; make it really good.”

 

“That’s a hypothesis.”

 

“So let’s test it.” he said.

 

“Sober,” Emily pulled out of his arms and it was physically painful.“We’ll test it sober.”

 

He was almost sober and wanted to tell her so, but she was right.Hotch packed up his magic briefcase and headed for the door.They shared one more kiss before saying goodnight.Emily didn’t know how much sleep she would get.She felt like an idiot for letting that man out of her arms.Grabbing a glass of water, she went back over to the desk and opened her laptop.She turned it on, went into Google, and then gmail.

 

To: [princetongrad@gmail.com](http://princetongrad@gmail.com)

From: [yalie91@gmail.com](http://yalie91@gmail.com)

Subject: boyfriend

 

_ Jules, there may have been a few things you were right about.As there is a first time for everything, I guess I should start at the beginning… _

__

***

                                                                        

 


End file.
